Dear Creda
by JohnGilbertVampirehunter
Summary: Letters Josh writes to his little sister on her birthday and anniversary of her death.
1. Birthday-11 years old

**Disclaimer: I don't own God's Not Dead.**

 **Author's Note: Just like If only he knew this story is dedicated to a ten-year-old girl from my church who's birthday is today. This is a tie-in with If only he knew so you might want to read that first.**

"Dear Creda. I know you will never read this but the grief counselor our parents made me go to encouraged me to as a way of coping so here it goes. Happy birthday. I can't believe it's your birthday already. It seems just yesterday that God took you home and today is just another reminder that you're gone. I admit after you're death I stopped going to youth group because I couldn't understand why God took you. Pastor Adamson has taken me under his wing and has tried to help me. Last month he encouraged me to go back and I said I'd think about it. I miss you little sister. Your brother Josh.


	2. Anniversary 1 year

**Disclaimer: I don't own God's Not Dead**

Dear Creda. It's now been a year since God took you home. Mom, Dad, and I visited your grave today and laid some African Lilies there. It still hurts and I miss you a lot but pastor Adamson and my grief counselor has been helping. I put your picture in a frame and it's now hanging on the wall above my bed. On a happier note I did go back to youth group and I met a girl from another youth group at a Newsboys concert. Her name is Kara and she's nice. I'm considering asking her out. Your brother Josh.

 **Author's Note: Because I wrote If only he knew last year and I didn't think about this story till a few weeks ago I wasn't able to post this chapter when it was actually a year since the ten-year-old from my church died but since I want this story to correlate with how many years the ten-year-old has been dead I posted this today.**


	3. Birthday-12 years old

**Disclaimer: I don't own God's Not Dead**

Dear Creda. Happy Birthday. I know there is no time in Heaven so you aren't even aware it's your birthday but I hope it's a good one. I have good news. I asked Kara out and she said yes. We had a great first date. It was almost Christmas so I waited till she came back from visiting her grandma before asking her out again and we went to the New Years Festival as our second date. After that her parents were worried that we were moving too fast so they suggested a break for January so we could pray about whether or not we should be together. Then in February I had dinner with her parents, which I think, went well and we had our third date in March. I really like her so I hope things work out.


	4. Anniversary 2 years

**Disclaimer: I don't own God's Not Dead**

Dear Creda. I visited your grave with Dad, Mom and Kara today. Two years is not enough time. Your passing still hurts and I miss you a lot but Kara has helped and the knowledge that I will see again one day. Without that knowledge the pain of your passing would be unbearable. I look forward to that day. Your brother Josh


	5. Birthday-13 years old

Dear Creda.

Happy Birthday. It's hard to believe you would have been thirteen years old today. Before sitting down to write this I was looking at pictures of you. You were so pretty at ten years old I bet if you were still alive you would be beautiful and would have to fight to keep the boys away. I would of course beat up any boy that would hurt you (what else are big brothers for). It's hard thinking of what could have been, at the same time it's also nice to think about. Sometimes I imagine what you would be like if you were still alive. I think you would still be a sweet girl with a heart of gold but now that you would be a teenager you would always have an attitude. I wonder if you would being doing a teen Bible study at church like I did or would you not want to because of you Autism. I also sometimes imagine what you are doing and in Heaven and sometimes I picture myself there with you. I wish I could talk to mom and dad about these things but they still find it hard to talk about you (especially mom). On the brighter side things are going really well with me and Kara. We've been going out only two year but I wonder if she is the one. Well that's all I have to say. Happy Birthday again little sister. Josh.

 **A/N I decided that Creda had Autism because the ten year girl who this story is dedicated to had Autism and some of Josh's words are my thoughts.**


	6. Anniversary 3 years

**Disclaimer: I don't own God's Not Dead.**

Dear Creda. It's still hard to imagine you have been gone three years. I know you are in heaven so I feel like I shouldn't still be mourning like I am but I miss you so much. I see thirteen year old girls at church and wish you were there. I long for the day when I can look at pictures of you and only smile instead of smiling for a second and then feeling sad. The saying "time heals all wounds" keeps coming to my mind and I guess I just need more time to happen. My grief counselor, pastor Adamson and the leader of my youth group have been helpful and supportive. Kara has also still been a great help to me and has visited your grave with me many times (including today). When I really miss you I imagine you up in heaven smiling and running around playing. I guess that will have to do until the day I join you there. Until then, your brother Josh.


	7. Birthday-14 years old

Dear Creda, Happy birthday. You would have been fourteen years old today. I wonder if after turning thirteen you would have considered all your princess items childish and gotten rid of them or would you still be pretending to be one and make Dad play king and princess with you? Whatever you would have done I know you would still be the kind, funny and loving sister you were. Sometimes I can picture you in my mind here with me. Today you would be all excited and getting ready for your birthday party. You would have invited all your new friends from school (I know you would have had new friends) and your old friends as well. Maybe you would have joined a teen Bible study and had friends from their coming over. Mom would either make a princess cake or whatever thing you would have been interested in if you were alive. We would sing happy birthday to you and you would be smiling the biggest smile after you would have blown out all fourteen candles. We would give you presents (makeup would probably be one of the presents though I can't imagine Mom or Dad allowing you to wear any until your eighteen). It would be a fun day filled with laughter. Instead I hope it's still filled with laughter and that you are enjoying yourself in Heaven. Your brother Josh.


End file.
